Entourage
by Nytewing
Summary: Merlin saves Arthur's life - is rewarded with position as servant. Gwaine saves Arthur's life...? King Uther Pendragon decides that his son needs more than just one fairly incompetent manservant. Ensemble Cast. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, friends. So, this is my first real foray into the Merlin community (despite watching the show since its inception). I've got a bunch of ideas for fics but will only be posting one at a time. I'm always more than happy to take suggestions on grammar/spelling/plot/anything else. I've discovered over the course of my fanfiction writing career that saying when I will post inevitably means that story will not get posted on, so how about I just promise to update when the chapter is as perfect as I can get it? Hopefully that works for everyone.

I would like to say in advance that while the first portion of this story is from an episode ("Gwaine" to be precise) it rapidly veers off course form there and becomes a sort of AU. You'll see in Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Pairings: Likely some Arthur/Gwen, but the main focus is bromance and friendship, I'd call this a gen fic

* * *

Chapter One: A Neglected Stable

Consciousness returned swiftly. Burning, fiery agony raced up his leg and Gwaine gasped. Immediately he cursed himself. He had no idea where he was, he knew better than to reveal that he was awake. The damage done he cracked his eyes open to be greeted by a small, sparse room. It looked well lived in, with clothes and various small items scattered about. The bed he lay in was comfortable, or at least more comfortable than the floor. Made of a simple tack mattress and sturdy wood it told him he was the guest of someone common. He hoped.

Even as he thought it Gwaine remembered the tavern brawl and why exactly his leg hurt so very badly. Very carefully he started to sit up to better examine it. Just as he reached down to move the covers the door swung open. Gwaine gaze jerked to the opening. The boy from the tavern stood there, beaming at him and holding food. Gwaine thought that no one had ever looked so wonderful. Despite the pain his stomach pinched with hunger.

But his natural mistrust of others won out when he opened his mouth, "what am I doing in this bed?"

The boy's grin drooped a little. He set the plate of food to the side, "You were wounded. Arthur wanted to make sure you were treated by his physician."

Cold dread filled Gwaine. He saved someone who employed a personal physician? He groaned.

"Arthur?"

The boy cocked his head, as if it puzzled him that someone had not heard of this Arthur. Gwaine's feeling of dread only increased.

"Prince Arthur. You saved his life."

"If I'd known who he was, I probably wouldn't have. He's a noble," Gwaine smirked and maneuvered himself to a more upright position in the bed. Merlin gaped; how could anyone be so blasé about the life of their future King? He might not like how Arthur acted all the time but he would never be so calm about the prospect of his death...

"Yeah, but he's a good man." He tried to argue for his master, but Gwaine could see how the words fell flat between them. This Arthur might be a good man one day, the boy's tone said, but he wasn't yet.

"If you say so."

"You're a hero," Merlin chose to say instead of trying to convince his new friend further; Gwaine would just have to see for himself. "The King wants to thank you in person."

Gwaine snorted and waved one hand in protest, "Please, no. I've met a few kings." Something in Gwaine's gaze caught Merlin's attention and he could not help but wonder what Kings Gwaine had met to cause that look. "Once you've met one you've... you've met them all."

"He'll probably give you a reward."

The man on the bed made a sort of abrupt motion with his hand to cut Merlin off, "Not interested," The smile was back as he reached over and pat the bag hanging on the bed post, "Besides, I've everything I need right here."

Merlin moved to sit down in the space Gwaine's feet had so recently occupied. "You can't really say no to the King, Gwaine."

For all of a minute it looked like Gwaine was considering doing just that before the grin slipped from his face and he sighed heavily.

"Fine."

"Great!" Merlin stood and clapped his hands together, "Now about your bath."

"Bath?" Gwaine's eyes widened, "You didn't say anything about a bath!"

"Well you can't exactly go before the king smelling like..." Merlin searched for the right word.

"Like what?" Gwaine's eyes narrowed.

"The stables after I've ignored them for three days." Merlin took care to at least look apologetic as he grabbed Gwaine's shoulder and hauled him to his feet.

"I do not!"

"Trust me, mate, you do."

Gwaine pulled him arm from Merlin grasp and, swaying on his still weak leg, sniffed at his arm pit. Merlin caught the flash of a disgusted facial expression before Gwaine turned back to him and shook his head.

"I smell like roses."

"Rotten ones."

Gwaine stared at him, "I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

"Nope. But don't feel too bad. Arthur's much more stubborn than you could ever be; I get lots of practice."

So it was that a grumbling Gwaine and amused Merlin made their way through the lower city to the small river just outside the city walls where the more common folk took their infrequent baths. The air still contained a bit of winter's nip so the hollow where men bathed was deserted.

"If I catch cold and die, it's on you." Gwaine threatened as he stripped. He chucked the clothes at Merlin and, taking a bracing breath, slipped into the water. His eyes widened when he found that instead of being icy, as he expected given the time of year, the liquid was pleasantly warm. Instantly he felt the sore muscles that always plagued him from days spent in the saddle and nights spent sleeping on hard earth begin to loosen. He could not contain his sigh of pleasure.

"Nice?" Merlin asked sarcastically. Gwaine opened one eye and nodded, too comfortable to be bothered to respond further. He padded out to the center of the pool and ducked his head under the water, scrubbing furiously at his grimy hair and watching as the dirt drifted down stream. It would be nice to be properly clean for once. The river was a marvel; none of the others he had encountered on his travels were even half so warm. The rogue was blissfully unaware of the flash of gold in his companion's eyes every so often, warming the water and easing his new found friend's pains away.

"Wonderful," Gwaine finally answered as he moved to float on his back. A soft scrubbing sound from the shore made him look over. Merlin sat with his feet in the water scrubbing Gwaine's only set of half decent clothing on a rough rock. "You don't have to-" He tried to protest but Merlin shook his head.

"You are cleaning yourself," He glanced pointedly at where Gwaine floated aimlessly, "and I am making sure your clothes don't get you thrown in the stocks." Gwaine decided not to protest and instead turned his attention to the clouds and what shapes he could find in them.

A short while later Gwaine dressed in his slightly damp clothes and they walked back up to the castle. Despite the lingering pain in his thigh Gwaine walked with a spring in his step. It was nice to feel so relaxed in someone else's company. Normally he would be concerned that they had some kind of ulterior motive for being nice to him, it seemed everyone did. But with Merlin things were different. The boy had an honesty about him that called Gwaine to protect it.

"Why did you help us?" Merlin carefully gazed directly forward as he asked. For a second Gwaine thought about answering honestly. For a moment.

"Your chances looked between slim and none. I, er... I guess I just kind of like the look of those odds." Briefly he slung one arm over Merlin's skinny shoulders and squeezed. The smile he received in return made the slightly awkward contact worthwhile.

That was the real reason he stepped in at the tavern. The princeling looked like he could handle himself in a fight but Merlin was so slim, all angles and ears. Gwaine had not wanted to watch the boy get killed or see the smile dimmed.

As they walked Merlin stopped to chat with people they passed. It seemed the boy was well known and liked in Camelot. The people of the city greeted him warmly and asked after his health, to which Merlin always responded positively and reciprocated with questions about the person's cousin or child or spouse. They always glowed with pleasure that he had remembered and assured him that everyone was doing well. More than one woman shoved some small bit of food into his hands. Each time this happened Merlin broke whatever it was in half and passed some over to Gwaine. Rarely did he then eat his own portion, instead waiting until they passed a beggar or child who looked hungry and then giving it to them. Gwaine found himself feeling strangely humbled by the time they reached the physician's quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say thank you to those who reviewed! I means so much. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Pairings: Gen/bromance/friendship, Arthur/Gwen to the extent the they are paired in the show.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Contract is Binding

To say that Arthur was surprised by Gwaine's appearance would be an understatement, at the very least. The man had reeked of stale alcohol and his clothes were stained with more than just blood when the prince last saw him. Now his skin had that fresh scrubbed look and it was actually possible to see that his shirt had once been white. Merlin caught his eye and grinned. Apparently Gwaine had been less than willing to bathe. Arthur felt vaguely disappointed that he had missed that conversation. Merlin possessed an interesting way of saying things that went beyond mere bluntness.

Uther finally looked up from the papers spread out on the council table and noticed the two commoners standing at the entrance to the room.

"What is this?" he asked, shuffling to the next stack while motioning Sir Leon forward to take the last one away. Arthur cleared his throat and his father's attention shifted to him.

"Father," Arthur began, "this is Gwaine. He's the man I told you about, the one who save my life in the tavern yesterday."

Uther's level gaze did not waver, "And?"

Arthur repressed a sigh, "And he was seriously injured in the fight. Gaius said it is a miracle he survived the night despite how well he appears now." Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Gwaine's head jerk to Merlin and Merlin nodding. Apparently the boy had neglected to mention just how much blood Gwaine had lost before they made it back to Camelot.

Uther set the sheet of paper he was holding down and stood up. He moved towards Gwaine, who, Arthur was annoyed to notice, did not avert his gaze.

"It seems Camelot owes you a debt of thanks," Uther nodded, as if deciding something. "You deserve to be rewarded."

Suddenly Arthur had a very bad feeling about all this. The last time he had heard his father speak those words-

"It was nothing, sire," Gwaine demurred.

"Nonsense, you saved my son's life." He glanced about. His eyes lit on Merlin, "The manservant Arthur currently has suffers from a regrettable mental affliction. Perhaps you can assist him and ensure that Arthur does not suffer because of his incompetence."

"Father!" Arthur cried. He did not need another manservant!

"Good," Uther nodded to himself, obviously very pleased with his decision. "You will begin your duties immediately."

Gwaine opened his mouth to say something but Merlin elbowed him harshly. Arthur stared as the two sketched out jerky bows and fled the room. For a moment he stood, frozen in shock before he too bowed to his father and hurried from the council chamber.

Hopefully Merlin would lead Gwaine to Arthur's chambers.

Merlin and Gwaine were indeed making their way to Arthur's chambers. The first few hallways were traversed in silence, each man lost in his own thoughts. Gwaine felt a strange sense of calm that he was sure he had no reason to be feeling. Hadn't the king just essentially forcing him into a lifetime of subservience as if he were doing Gwaine a favor? Distantly he could feel cold rage bubbling but at the moment no emotions were making it through the wall of shock. Merlin's voice jerked him from his trance.

"I'm so sorry, Gwaine," the boy's head was bowed in what looked suspiciously like shame. Gwaine frowned. That would not do, this was no one's fault but Uther's.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Merlin," he moved just close enough to bump his shoulder against his companion's. "Besides, if I really want out I can just leave." Merlin shook his head frantically.

"Gwaine the penalty for a runaway servant is death! You can't!" Gwaine frowned. That complicated things.

They sank back into morose silence.

A few hallways later Merlin stopped Gwaine in front of a nondescript wooden door. He pulled a large iron key from where it was tied inside his left shoe and unlocked the door.

"These are Arthur's chambers," he said dully. Despite his situation Gwaine could not help but be impressed. The chambers were large with opulent hangings and a fabulous fireplace. He thought back to Merlin's quarters and how they were chill at night even now in early spring and felt another bit of respect for the prince he was to serve slip away. Gwaine remained by the door, watching as Merlin moved about the room. He was picking things up and moving them from table to table in an obvious attempt to keep himself from thinking. He closed the curtains and then immediately opened them again. A goblet was removed from the bedside table and placed on the desk. Arthur's spare left boot migrated from next to the clothes chest to next to the bath tub while its companion remained stationary.

Gwaine searched for the words to reassure Merlin that everything really was okay, but the sentiment felt like ash in his mouth so he did not speak.

The door swung open and Arthur stalked in. "Good, you're both here," he snapped. Gwaine's eyes narrowed and he prepared a scathing retort only to see the look on Arthur's face. He looked genuinely upset by what had just happened. The harsh words died the same death as the reassurances. Arthur ran one gloved hand through his already mussed hair. He moved across the room and threw himself into the chair behind the desk.

"Father won't change his mind," he finally said. One hand came up to rub at his forehead, "I just thought he would give you some money. You could continue travelling, living as you were."

The true regret in his voice forced Gwaine to think that maybe this noble wasn't so bad. Maybe Merlin was right about him.

"It's okay," he tried to smile as he said it but when both Merlin and Arthur snorted their disbelief he knew he had failed.

"No, it's not," Arthur growled. For the first time since entering the room he looked up and met Gwaine's gaze, "I'm sorry, Gwaine. If I could think of a way to get you out of this that would meant you were safe I would."

Gwaine managed to shrug, "I can't do much riding or walking until this leg heals up anyway. Camelot's as good a place as any to recover. Maybe by the time it better Uther will have forgotten me and you can fire me?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed and Gwaine was sure he had not managed to hide his pleading tone as well as he had hoped. "Hopefully," the prince replied.

Gwaine opened his mouth to respond, though he had no idea what he would say. Before he could utter a single syllable a wave of dizziness and exhaustion passed through him. His leg suddenly ached fiercely. He swayed.

He didn't realize that his eyes had slipped closed until they opened again to see Merlin's concerned gaze.

"Gwaine?" The younger man asked softly, his tone filled with more layers than Gwaine knew how to interpret.

"Is he alright?" Arthur asked from somewhere outside his rather limited range of vision. Gwaine wondered if he should maybe mention the way the shadows in the corner of the room were bleeding out to cover everything else. That seemed important. But the words become lost on their way to his mouth and instead he slipped into darkness.

* * *

R&R!


End file.
